battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shocktrooper11
If you need help with anything, you can ask chance.purvis, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Rules of this Wiki 1. This wiki is form the player's point of view, not the Star Wars point of view, so no specific name if not shown the game. You may write the correct name in the "Trivia" section. If there isn't one, feel free to make one. 2. You might have noticed that a many pages in this wiki is spelled in British English, do not go and change just for your sake; as one of our Administrators, King Of All 42, is from England. 3. Do not rename pages without asking the permission from the Admins first. 4. When making a new page, click "Blank Page" as the page layout. 5. This wiki is not a Fanon wiki, so please don't add Fanon information. To check if the information you are about to put in is a Fanon or not, please check it on Wookieepedia. 6. We try to be nice in this wiki, so please, don't be rude to others. 7. Do not copy information from Wookieepedia. Any copied article is a violation of copyright against you. Three warnings and you get blocked. 8. This wiki strictly don't accept pedophilia. These kind of users will be reported directly to community central. 9. With that aside, have fun! Getting to know the Admins *Chance.purvis AKA "Chance" or "Chancellor": A busy Admin of multiple wikis. Very friendly, but dislike vandals of all kind. *King of All 42 AKA "Kingo" or "Kingofall": A simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislike Vandals. *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin" or "Sky": Another busy Admin of multiple wikis. His reactions depend on what type of user your are, but mostly friendly to most user. Dislike vandals and strongly rebelled to the new "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" series. To get a started -Template Page -Manual of Style Hi Hi, thanks for your edits, but please have in mind the correct formatting for galleries, and don't just bring a lode of images from wookipeadia some of which are poor quality and/or useless such as the second jet trooper image with no weapon, the heavy trooper with the wrong weapon or the first jet trooper image which we already have, also search for existing pages before creating your own such as Snowspeeder. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hi If you have a lot of suggestions and they wont fit on the wish list you can create your own page in your user space here User:Shocktrooper11/My Battlefront 3 Description. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Hi Please stop adding necessary categories classes isn't needed we have Separatist alliance classes category etc we don't need a overarching classes category OK. Also not everything requires a MOD category as well. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Erm Sorry but space is for space maps not for space ships. Also the vehicle weapons category is for the weapons not ships themselves. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . Hey Perhaps you will stop and think for a moment now OK, you can still edit your talkpage only for 2 hours, when you are unblocked you will STOP adding nonsensical categories every where, the categories are there to help navigation not for you to spam OK. Thanks for the images as well but remember 1 film of TV series illustration is fine the rest of the images should be from Battlefront. Also remember grammar on image captions. Kingofall42 Talk Blog .. Heed warning Kingofall42, warn you already. If you vandalize some more, you will get blocked for VERY long time, and we got a court system, and we aren't scared to use it. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Pictures please only take pictures from battlefront resources. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog . 20:58, October 10, 2011 (UTC)